This is a single year application a grant support expenses students and post-doctoral scientists attending the 15th biennial Congress of the International Organization for Mycoplasmology on the University of Georgia campus in Athens, Georgia, July 11-16, 2004. This conference is the only regular national or international meeting that focuses specifically on the biology and pathogenesis of the mycoplasmas, which are very small, cell wall-less bacteria important to public health. This congress is sponsored by and organized under the direction of the International Organization for Mycoplasmology to provide a forum for the exchange of scientific findings regarding the mycoplasmas, discuss recent research progress, identify areas requiring greater emphasis, set research goals for the next biennium, recognize outstanding achievement in the field, and promote the study of mycoplasmas to young scientists. Based on attendance at previous congresses we expect 300 or more participants, including senior scientists, postdoctoral scientists, public health officials, and graduate students from the U.S. and around the world.